Ten Little Snippets
by Nikki-3456-Lover
Summary: 10 one shots of Mukuro and Kyoya, some are AU and angsty while others are... Others...


_**Nikki: Hi~! Doing a shuffle song challenge… Thing… Again! ^^ Several are AUs, so, don't kill me?**_

_**Hibari: Herbivore. Keep this appropriate.**_

_**Nikki: No promises… He-he..**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, it belongs to Akira Amano... And I don't own any of the songs.  
**_

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays.**

**You only have the time frame of the song to finish**

**the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop**

**when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

The KKK Took My Baby Away- The Ramones

Hibari sighed, on a plane to Los Angeles for the weekend to meet someone online. Who, he didn't know. The reason, it was an online dating site and if worst came to worst, then he could kill some old pervert. It was simple, actually. The intercom came on and he twitched.

"Our apologies, it seems we need to delay this flight. We will be landing shortly." It wasn't a lie, soon the docked about two states away from California. Hibari, pissed beyond normal, he crashed into someone.

"Watch where you're-," He blinked, looking at the man.

Open Arms- Journey

"Kyoya…." Hibari blinked. He wouldn't cry. He couldn't cry. It was just some… Some herbivore… No, it was his herbivore!

"Mukuro, don't you dare die on me, hear me? Don't you dare die!" A small smile graced the illusionist's face as he slowly sat up, coughing up blood as he did so. He hugged the shorter man in front of him.

"Ku….Fu… Fu…. We can't stop the circle of life Kyoya…"

Hibari cried. For the first time in twenty years, he cried. At the funeral, he cried. It was impossible, how could someone like Mukuro die that easily? He wasn't weak! Hibari knew this, he knew it well. The illusionist's words rang in his head, 'We can't stop the circle of life'.

Well, maybe he could. Maybe he could show Mukuro he loved him.

At The Bottom Of The Bottle- Infected Rain

The club's music rang loud, a certain blue haired man dancing along with the loud music. This wasn't a normal club, which is why he was here, drunk off his mind. He had lost his sister a while ago, but she could find him later. At the moment, he was dancing with one sexy man.

"So, what's your name?" The shorter man glared up at him, narrowed eye narrowing further.

"What does it matter to you?" Mukuro grinned , rubbing his front along with his new little toy.

"Oya? Loosen up, we'll probably never see each other again anyway."

"Tch. You'll forget anyway, drunk ass." Mukuro's grin widened as he turned the other around quickly, rubbing his hard on across the other's ass.

"Kufufu~ Come on, tell me. It won't hurt." The shorter sighed, shaking his black head.

"Hibari Kyoya. You?"

"Rokudo Mukuro." He turned Hibari around and stole his lips.

Worker's Song- Dropkick Murphy's

Mukuro ran a hand through his hair, waking up. He looked at his alarm clock and grinned. He'd get to see that cute new intern today. What was his name? Kyoya? He groggily stood up, shaking his already perfect hair.

He'd ask him today, he decided as he drove up to his office. Late work, it wasn't normal, but it worked for him. It was just how he ran things. He walked into the building, seeing his little crush now. He was maybe a year older than Mukuro, but he was shorter. This pleased the man.

"Kyoya, right?" Steel blue eyes locked onto heterochromatic ones in a glare.

"Who are you?" Mukuro smiled cheekily walking closer to the other.

"Rokudo Mukuro, kufufu. Your boss?" Kyoya's eyes narrowed further and he growled.

"Tch. Herbivore." He turned, walking away from Mukuro. Oh, he'd have him alright. Soon enough. Mukuro, plan in mind, walked back to his office, chuckling.

Jesus Of Superbia- Green Day

Punk music rang throughout the bar, making Hibari clutch onto his glass tighter. He really didn't want to be here right now. He would rather be at home, reading with his bird, not trying to find someone to date. He'd have to kill his friends later.

"Need another?" A silky voice filled his ears as he turned to the bartender. He growled under his breath, pushing the glass to the blue haired. Said man smirked, refilling his glass. He soon returned, resting against the bar. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Relationships…" The man raised an elegantly shaped eyebrow, nodding. "My 'friends' think I need to get someone."

"What do you prefer?" Hibari blushed slightly, though dimmed by the lights of the club.

"Guys…" The bartender smirked, extending a hand.

"Rokudo Mukuro. Call me anytime, Fufu~." Hibari blinked as he looked at the napkin under his glass. '555-678-6969'. He blinked at the man, but he was already gone. What was that? He looked around the club, the man wasn't even there. Was he dreaming or really that drunk?

Hibari shook his head, gathering his thoughts as he left the bar. Maybe… He'd try giving the guy a call, see if he wasn't really drunk.

My Immortal- Evanescence

"Rokudo… Mukuro…." Mukuro grinned cheekily at the boy, seeing as he had invaded his mind again.

"Yes, Kyoya-kun?" Hibari's breathing was labored as he glared at the man. Sakura drifted down from the sky, a replica of that time. He glowered.

"Get out. I don't need you here." Mukuro smiled, pulling the boy's chin up. Hibari glared at him, biting his lip.

"You know, Kyoya-kun, you are really good looking. It's a shame I had to beat you senseless." Mukuro smirked, locking lips with the other. Hibari's stomach flipped, his eyes widening as the illusionist pushed on, running his tongue along his bottom lip.

Moments passed and Hibari was writhing underneath the other, tears pouring down his face. Mukuro was trying to be careful, really, he was, but it was so hard. Hibari was so tight and warm, it felt so good!

"Kyoya… So… Tight.. Forgive me.." Mukuro rammed himself in again, cumming into Hibari and yelling. Hibari closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around the other. Maybe, Mukuro wasn't so bad… Maybe, he was just a little misunderstood.

So Bad- Eminem

"You're nothing, damn illusionist." Hibari growled, tugging at the restraints holding his hands up. Mukuro smirked, straddling him.

"Oya? Relax a little Kyoya, I don't want to hurt you, now." Mukuro smirked, tracing Hibari's jaw line. The other blushed, trying to bite Mukuro's finger, only to have said appendage shoved into his mouth. "Suck it, it will hurt less." Hibari glared, but ran his tongue along Mukuro's finger.

Once satisfied, Mukuro pulled out his finger and stuck in another. Hibari did the same and looked at Mukuro expectantly. Might as well get this over with. Mukuro pushed his fingers in slowly, stretching Hibari slowly.

Hibari groaned, closing his eyes as Mukuro scissored him. "This is gonna feel good Kyoya, I promise." Mukuro smirked, hitting something. Hibari's eyes flew open as something spread throughout his body, making him feel so… So good!

"Th-there!" Mukuro smirked, shaking his head as he pulled his fingers out.

"I have something better." He pulled down his zipper, smirking as Hibari's eyes widened at his size.

"That is NOT gonna fit in there, Rokudo…" Mukuro shrugged, kissing Hibari softly.

"So you think." He slowly pushed himself in, making Hibari scream. Mukuro kissed the latter, wishing away the pain.

Oh, and it worked.

Now That You Got It- Gwen Stefani

"Herbivore, you know no one else has ever gotten to where you have, yes?" Hibari crossed his arms, the younger teenager in front of him blinking slowly.

"Hm? What ever are you talking about, Hibari Kyoya?" This… Wasn't what Mukuro was planning on at all. He was planning on having a fight with Hibari Kyoya, not… Have the other tell him he wanted him.

Hibari growled, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "Baka. I'm saying, I want you and you're going to have me. Isn't that the kind of stuff you like?"

Again, this boy left Mukuro baffled. No one had ever… Said that before and it strike the illusionist as odd. From his research, this was not at all Hibari Kyoya. "Hibari Kyoya… What is wrong with you?"

Hibari glared, running at the illusionist and tackling him with a kiss.

Don't Speak- No Doubt

Kyoya and I… We had a good relationship. Awkward and violent, yes, but… It was good. Five years, at least. It was when he finally let go of the fact that I was the only one who could defeat him. And I realized I had taken things a little far.

We had a good time, good sex too. But, yesterday… He said I wasn't worth his time. I had been shocked into silence for the first time in my life. No chuckle, no smirk. Nothing. I watched as he headed off with that Horse and I could feel something I hadn't in a while. Sadness.

It was horrible, still is. I don't understand why he would have even wanted someone like me in the first place, anyway. I mean, all I do is cause harm to those around me, making their minds snap.

I sat alone, not even letting my little Chrome in. I don't know why I was affected by something so… Miniscule as this. Perhaps… Perhaps I'm just not worth it to Kyoya. Maybe he was still angry about that day ten years ago. Maybe…

I frowned, laying back on a couch. It was so… Stupid.

Unwanted- Avril Lavigne

"Get out. Now." Hibari was crying, angry that he had caught Mukuro cheating. Again. Everything in the beginning had seemed to be going so well. He had asked about the man, he had learned everything about him. But after a while, Mukuro had stopped talking to him and he had began to talk to Tsunayoshi Sawada, another person they worked with.

"Kyoya, listen-,"

"No! I said get out of my house, now. I never want to see your damn face ever again!" Hibari slammed the door in the other man's face, leaning against the door after the fact.

Mukuro stood outside in the rain, eyes narrowed. He hadn't been doing anything. He had been talking with his sister, Nagi, not Tsunayoshi. He didn't even have any want to talk to the boy, their boss had made him. Maybe it was to make things in the office seem less stressed, he didn't know.

But, why didn't Kyoya trust him? It pissed him off.

_**Nikki: Well~ There you have it. Small smuts, AUs, dysfunctional Hibari, OOC Hibari and OOC Mukuro. Fricking music… **_

_**Mukuro: Oya, oya, so dirty Nikki-chan~. **_

_**Nikki: You're not any better~ **_

_**Mukuro: Oya? **_

_**Nikki: Hii? Gomen! **_

_**Mukuro: Fufu~ Review dear readers~. **_


End file.
